In the background, other than the bolded paragraph numbers, non-bolded square brackets (“[ ]”) refer to the citations listed hereinbelow.
Spin degree of freedom has emerged as a primary candidate for the implementation of computing technologies that are nonvolatile and scalable to ultralow energy dissipation [1-3].